


Honeymoon Intimacy

by shipgallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Dominant Ian Gallagher, Dominant Mickey Milkovich, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gallavich, Kinky, M/M, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipgallavich/pseuds/shipgallavich
Summary: After Ian and Mickey get married, they decide to spend their honeymoon in the most intimate way possible.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 3
Kudos: 152





	Honeymoon Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely heavy in smut. Might not be for the faint of heart. 
> 
> Just another steamy Gallavich one-shot to satisfy your needs.
> 
> I had a really fun time writing this and I hope you enjoy it just as much as I do! 
> 
> Feedback/comments would be greatly appreciated. ♡
> 
> Love,  
> @ship.gallavich  
> (IG).

Ian was laying next to Mickey, who was now his husband. Ian couldn’t help but smile every time he replayed the wedding over in his head and as he felt his metallic wedding ring around his finger. Mickey was finally his - forever. He closed his eyes and let a smile spread across his face. Mickey Milkovich was finally his. 

Ian was disrupted by his thoughts when he felt Mickey stir next to him, who was slowly waking up from his sleep. Ian opened his eyes and looked over at his husband. He couldn’t help but admire Mickey as he gently rubbed Ian’s arm and smiled. Mickey, himself, couldn’t even grasp the fact that he was now officially married to Ian. 

“Good morning, Mr. Gallavich”, Ian teased as he gently placed a kiss on Mickey’s jawline.

“Good morning, Mr. Milliger”, Mickey responded which made them both giggle and smile. Being married to one another felt so surreal to them, especially after everything they have been through. 

Mickey let his hand slide over Ian’s arm which was gently propped up underneath Mickey’s neck and relaxed at mickey’s shoulder. 

“You hungry?” Mickey asked, still trying to adjust to the lighting of the room.

Ian laid his head back into the pillow and closed his eyes, “mm... not really.” A few seconds later, he turned to look at Mickey who has happened to close his eyes again. “Wanna go again?” 

Ian didn’t even have to ask twice. Mickey opened his eyes, looked over at Ian and let the biggest smirk spread across his face. “Absolutely.” Mickey moved Ian’s arm off his shoulder and moved closer to Ian to rest a hand on his cheek before kissing him passionately. Ian responded by resting a hand on Mickey’s hip and letting his hand travel down to Mickey’s crotch which was already unclothed from the previous intimate activity.

Mickey gasped when Ian grabbed ahold of his cock and slowly started stroking it. “I thought you said it was my turn”, Mickey breathed out against Ian’s lips. Ian kissed Mickey gently and bit at his bottom lip. “Just let me play with you for a little bit. You know you love it.” 

Ian was right, Mickey did love it. He loved the way Ian’s thick, big hands gently caressed his hardening-cock and gently stroked it. He also loved when Ian would occasionally let his thumb slide gently over the slit, which sent shivers down his spine. 

“Also, I promised you something. You still want that don’t you?” Mickey knew exactly what he was talking about and his face turned red. “You still want me to eat you out, right?” Ian said as he let his hand travel to Mickey’s entrance. Ian gently inserted a finger into Mickey’s tight entrance which made Mickey tense up. “Just relax, Mick.”  
Ian said as he gently began sucking on Mickey’s neck.

Mickey let out a soft groan as Ian’s finger fucked his tight hole. Ian inserted another finger and started finger-fucking him faster. “Fuck, you’re so tight Mick” Ian said as he looked Mickey in the eyes. Mickey began moaning more as his entrance engulfed Ian’s slender fingers. 

“Fuck Ian”, Mickey said as he buried his head in his husbands neck. “What do you say? Want me to still keep my promise?” Ian said as his fingers scissored deep inside Mickey’s hole. Mickey could feel him being stretched out every time Ian’s fingers would plunge into him. “Fuck, Ian..Please, eat me out. Fuck. I want you so bad.”

Ian chuckled at Mickey’s response and gently pushed Mickey on the bed so that he’s flat on his back. Ian started slowly kissing Mickey’s neck which made Mickey moan softly. Soon, Ian’s mouth was making its way to Mickey’s chest where he gently kissed Mickey’s nipples which made Mickey jerk slightly. Ian then made his way down to Mickey’s stomach and to his groin. 

Ian licked the underside of Mickey’s cock, which sent a shiver through Mickey’s entire body. Ian shoved Mickey’s member into his mouth and started sucking eagerly which made Mickey’s breathing become uneven. Mickey loved the feeling of his cock being engulfed by his husbands warm, moist mouth. Mickey began thrusting his hips up so that his cock was occasionally riding the back of Ian’s throat. Ian was a professional at sucking cock and Mickey knew it - Ian never gagged, instead he would continue sucking and intensify the activity by massaging Mickey’s testicles. 

Before Mickey could cum, Ian stopped sucking his cock and looked up at him. Mickey’s breathing was shaky and his eyes were shut. Ian lifted Mickey’s legs up go reveal Mickey’s assaulted hole. “Do you still want me t-“  
“Ian, please.”

Ian admired Mickey’s hole as he gently let his tongue gently swipe across it, receiving a low groan from Mickey’s lips. Ian began planting gentle kisses on Mickey’s hole. “Fuck Ian...” Mickey moaned as Ian started to insert his thick and hardened tongue into Mickey. Ian teased Mickey by moaning while his tongue was positioned inside his tight hole, causing vibrations to ripple into Mickey. Ian pulled out his tongue and began nipping at the inflamed hole with his lips and roughly french-kissing it. “Fuck Ian.... Fuck..”, Mickey said as he intertwined his fingers into the sheets. Ian continued French kissing Mickey’s entrance and occasionally thickening his tongue and shoving it roughly into the begging entrance. 

Mickey was at his peak. The feeling of Ian’s tongue muscle sliding in and out of him was enough to push him over the edge, but when Ian started French-kissing his entrance, he felt a sense of euphoria. The moist feeling against his hole felt so fucking good, Ian knew exactly how to make him feel pleasure.

There was a sound of Ian spitting on Mickey’s hole in which Ian slowly used his tongue to massage it in. “Uhh, fuck Ian”, Mickey said as he gripped the sheets rougher, making his knuckles turn white. Ian replaced his tongue with his fingers, gently pushing the saliva into Mickey’s entrance. “You like that, baby?” Ian said, while looking up at Mickey. “Fuck, so fucking much. God, I love you.”

“I love you too, baby”, Ian said before spitting on Mickey’s hole again and roughly tonguing him and gently gnawing at his rim. “Fuck, I’m going to cum”, Mickey said as he started squirming in the sheets. Ian reached around Mickey’s legs and started stroking Mickey’s throbbing cock roughly, which made the latter go overboard and cum all over his stomach.

Ian kissed Mickey’s entrance gently before letting Mickey’s legs relax on the cool fabric. Ian hovered over Mickey and began licking and sucking up all of the cum that was ejaculated all over Mickey’s stomach and chest. “God, you taste so fucking good Mick.”

“Goddamn Gallagher, you know exactly how to please me.” Ian smirked and gently rubbed his hand over Mickey’s thigh. “I only learned from the best”, he said as he winked at Mickey.

“It’s my turn”, Mickey said as he grabbed ahold of Ian and flipped him over so that Ian was now on his back. “I haven’t had a chance to fuck my husband yet”, Mickey smirked as he kissed Ian’s umbilicus and nipped at his hip-bone. Ian’s body was always something that Mickey admired since they were teenagers. Mickey remembers all the way back to their first time and now the fact that they’re married, it made him want to scream it out to the whole world despite what his shit-head father thought. This is all that mattered - Ian’s naked body laying eagerly in front of him, this is all that he cared about right now. He just wanted to make his husband feel good - he wanted Ian to know that his body, his cock, his ass, and his heart was all his.

Mickey gently started to lick the tip of Ian’s cock which caused Ian to jerk slightly and let a deep groan escape his lips. Ian was already so sensitive and Mickey was so in love with it. Without warning, Mickey engulfed Ian’s cock into his mouth and began sucking and stroking him at the same time. 

Ian clenched his eyes shut as Mickey’s warm mouth moved it’s way down his cock. Mickey’s hand strokes became faster and his grip around Ian’s cock became rougher each time he went down on his cock. Ian began thrusting his hips which made his cock hit the back of Mickey’s soft throat. Mickey would never admit this, but he was an absolute whore for Ian’s cock. The way Ian’s cock hit the back of his throat made him extremely aroused and horny. Mickey grabbed ahold of Ian’s thigh roughly which made Ian moan out. 

Mickey sat up and stopped sucking Ian’s cock, trying to catch his breath. “Fuck, Gallagher”, Mickey teased, “You really want it, don’t you?” Mickey looked up at Ian who was also trying to catch his breath. “Fuck, I want you so bad Mickey.”

Mickey got up from the bed and went over to the drawer and grabbed a toy that him and Ian were familiar with. Mickey walked back to the bed and gave Ian a small remote that controlled the toy. “You’re usually a top, I don’t want you to stop being in control. I fucking love when you’re in control of me”, Mickey said as he gently shoved the toy inside himself. In response, Ian turned the toy on its lowest setting which made Mickey’s entrance clench around it. Ian turned it up to the second setting which made Mickey’s face pucker. Right after, Ian turned it up once more. “Okay, Firecrotch. Calm down. I haven’t even prepared you yet. I’ll get a dick inside you as soon as I can”, Mickey said as he winked at Ian. 

Mickey gently started sucking on his own two fingers while looking at Ian. He could tell it was turning him on by his cock hardening again. Soon enough, Mickey spread Ian’s legs, sat infront of Ian’s entrance and slowly pushed his sopping-wet fingers inside of Ian, making Ian wince softly. Mickey didn’t waste any time as he roughly scissored Ian’s tight hole, watching it become stretched out as he scissored deeper and deeper inside him. Mickey took his fingers outside of Ian and sucked them clean, adoring the taste of Ian. 

Mickey positioned his cock against Ian’s now-prepared entrance and gently teased the opening with the tip. “Mickey. Just fuck m—“ Before Ian could continue, he let out a gasp as Mickey guided his hard cock inside him. Ian threw his head back into the pillow and let a deep moan escape his lips. Ian’s walls contracted against Mickey’s cock which made Ian squirm slightly. Mickey placed Ian’s legs on his shoulders as he started slowly thrusting into him, letting Ian get used to the different atmosphere.

Mickey picked up the pace which made the bed creak and slam against the wall. He didn’t give a fuck about the room next to them, all he cared about was having Ian scream his name. Mickey grabbed Ian by the hips and pulled him closer with each thrust, causing Ian to moan loudly and clench his eyes shut due to the euphoria he was feeling. Mickey being balls-deep in him was something he could never get used to, he loved it so much. He loved the feeling of their skin slapping together, their sweat mixing and the sweet sounds of their moans harmonizing together. 

“Fuck.. Mick. Don’t...stop.. Fuuuck..” Ian moaned out. “Yeah? You like that baby? You like that Milkovich, cock?” Mickey continued slamming into Ian rougher and harder with each thrust, causing Mickey to hit Ian’s prostate. “Mmhm, I... fucking.. love it...” Ian tangled his hands in the sheets as he moaned Mickey’s name loudly with many repeated, broken “I love you’s” and “don’t stop.”

Ian grabbed the remote that belonged to the toy that was inserted into Mickey’s ass and turned it up to the highest setting. Mickey gritted his teeth and clenched around the toy hard, causing vibrations to shoot throughout his whole body. Soon, Mickey was moaning Ian’s name and moaning sweet “I love you’s”. 

With one powerful thrust into Ian’s prostate, it sent Ian over the edge as he came all over his chest and stomach, just like what Mickey has done earlier. He breathed heavy and rapidly as Mickey released his load inside him, screaming out Ian’s name. 

Ian laid limp on the bed as Mickey gently pulled out of him. Ian quickly jerked as a burning feeling erupted from his ass from Mickey’s hand smacking it. “Fuck! Really Mickey?!” Mickey tried laughing, but the toy was making him shake which made his breathing become disoriented. Ian turned off the toy and Mickey pulled it out of him in return. “Fuck..” Mickey said as he hovered over Ian and kissed him passionately. Honeymoon sex had to be the best sex they’ve had so far. Having sex when they’re husbands felt so much more euphoric and magical.

When they came up for air, Mickey gently kissed Ian’s forehead as Ian continued to get his heart rate back to normal. “I’m going to go take a shower”, Mickey said as he gently kissed Ian’s forehead again. Mickey slowly got off the bed and made his way to the bathroom as Ian watched his bare-ass walk out of the room.

Ian heard the water turn on and Mickey moan softly once he entered the shower, letting the water run over his tired body. Ian sat up in bed and smiled to himself, thinking about the wedding once again. He just got fucked by his husband. He still couldn’t wrap his head around it. 

When Mickey was in the shower for about five minutes, Ian decided to get up and head to the bathroom himself. Without Mickey noticing, Ian carefully got in the shower behind him. Mickey smirked once he felt Ian’s hands gently grab him by the hips. “Remember how I told you I wasn’t hungry?” Mickey chuckles remembering the moment. “Yeah and then you asked me if I wanna go again.” Ian smirked, “Yeah. About that, I’m not hungry for food, I’m hungry for you.” Mickey’s face turned red and he smirked as he turned around to face Ian, “Again?”

Ian slammed Mickey against the shower wall, which made Mickey moan in return. “Your still horny, Firecrotch?” Mickey smirked as he ran a hand over Ian’s nipples. “What kind of newlywed husband isn’t horny?” Ian said in response as he gently kissed over Mickey’s fully-formed hickey’s placed on his neck. Mickey moaned as he let his hands trail to Ian’s back. Ian picked up Mickey and held him against the shower wall as the water fell on their naked bodies. Mickey wrapped his legs around Ian tightly. They both stayed in that position for what seemed like an eternity as they admired the complexion of one another. The water dripped over their faces, Ian even followed a waterdrop with his finger as it trailed over Mickey’s lips. 

“I love you so much, Mickey”, Ian said sympathetically. “I love you too Gallagher, now get inside me”, Mickey said while smirking and kissing Ian’s tender lips. 

Ian positioned Mickey’s body over his aching cock and slowly lowered Mickey’s body so that the tip could penetrate Mickey’s excited entrance. Mickey wrapped his legs tighter around Ian and wrapped his arms around Ian’s neck. As Ian’s nine-inch cock slowly entered Mickey. Mickey winced and bit his lip. “Let me hear you”, Ian said as he slowly started thrusting into Mickey. “Let me hear you scream my name.” 

Ian started thrusting roughly into Mickey as the steam in the shower surrounded them. Mickey threw his head back against the wall, loving the feeling of his ass clenching around Ian’s thick cock. The sound of their smacking skin echoed in the small space, as well as their sweet moans combining sweetly together. Mickey looked at Ian as his ginger hair was becoming drenched, covering his eyes slightly. Mickey could still see the pleasure and the love in Ian’s eyes - this is all he ever needed in life. All he needed was Ian Clayton Gallagher, his husband. He didn’t care about anything else. Ian softly moaned Mickey’s name as he continued fucking him, in response - Mickey kissed him passionately, tightening his grip around him. Nothing could ever compare to this. 

As Ian continued fucking Mickey against the wall, Mickey moaned loudly as Ian kept pounding hard into his prostate. Mickey threw his head back and moaned, “Fuck, daddy. Mmm.. FUCK, right there”. Ian knew Mickey was close so he decided to suck roughly on Mickey’s collarbone, making his moans become higher-pitched. Mickey’s moans were just enough to send Ian over the edge. 

“Fuck Ian, FUCK”, Mickey moaned before ejaculating all over Ian’s chest as well as his own. Ian continued fucking him as Mickey rode out his orgasm. “Fuck daddy”, Mickey breathed hoarsely. “Shit Mickey...” Ian breathed out. “Cum for me, Ian. Fill me. I want to feel you fill me up”, Mickey said as he encouraged Ian. With a loud grunt, Ian came deep inside Mickey. 

Mickey and Ian sagged gently against the shower, letting the hot water fall over their exhausted bodies. They kissed passionately before Ian pulled out of Mickey. Mickey relaxed with a soft moan and rest his head against Ian’s chest. If Mickey could pick one position he could be in for the rest of his life, it would be like this - being held by Ian with his head resting against Ian’s chest. He never wanted Ian to let go of him. 

“Please don’t let me go”, Mickey said softly.  
“I will never let you go, Mickey. I promise”, Ian said exhaustedly. 

They stayed like that for some time, enjoying the sound of the shower, the heavy breathing and the sound of each other’s heartbeats. “Hey Ian?” Mickey quietly spoke, “When is our next honeymoon because this was fucking amazing.”


End file.
